A Look In
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: A look into the physical relationship between Starfire and Robin. Brief moments of togetherness.
1. Chapter 1

A look into the sexual relationship between Robin and Starfire. I really enjoyed writing this and can't quite believe it came out of my head. Usual warnings: not my characters, Scottish scented English and only read if you're the age of consent in your county.

...

**A Look In**

...

The first time they were not gentle with each other at all. In fact they barely kissed. She had almost been killed and everything was suddenly raw need, raw lust, raw energy. If they were both honest with themselves they weren't even sure if they loved each other at this point. Robin had realised that he had almost lost her and Starfire had come to the conclusion that she had almost left him.

His breath had been panted out harsh against her neck the whole way through the tower as their connected bodies had slammed against walls and doors, anywhere where they could brace for a moment to try and get their bodies closer together. Starfire's bruised legs had been wrapped tightly around his waist and her hands had been scraping across his scalp, her long nails practically drawing blood. They had stumbled into her room with loud moans, the other Titans completely forgotten.

The sheets on her bed had been ruined. Their blood had mixed on the sheets from their various battle wounds – in their haste to simply be together they had skipped the infirmary and Raven's offer to heal their cuts and scrapes. Starfire's hands had torn through the fabric as she had fisted it and pulled as she tried to contain the noises threatening to burst from her throat. Better her sheets than his fragile human body.

What remained of her uniform had landed beside the bed in a shredded pile, the wetness of her blood seeping into the lavender carpet. Robin's uniform had been sliced and burned during the fight and was in hardly better condition when it was added to the pile. Starfire's fingers had grasped at the edge of his mask as he entered her body and had ripped the fabric from his face when she felt his pelvis firmly pressed against hers.

Cries, moans and sobs had echoed through the room during their joining, bouncing back off the walls and taunting them as they had moved together. As they had reached the crest of pleasure together, her sharp teeth had sank into his tender shoulder and his shout of pain filled pleasure had filled her ears. Once sated they had simply lay together on Starfire's blood and sweat soaked sheets, her body tucked firmly against his before sleep overtook them.

Foreplay had been minimal and whispered words of sweet nothings had been non-existent. The silence had spread through the room and continued for days afterwards.

...

The second time she completely and utterly seduced him. There had been tiny scraps of lace and satin covering her ample curves and her golden legs seemed to go on forever as Robin had stared at them from just inside the door. The surprise of seeing her spread out on his bed like a sexual buffet had proved too much for the young man. He had ripped his gloves from his hands, tore his cape from his shoulders and kicked his boots to dark corner of his bedroom.

One of his hands had wrapped around Starfire's ankle and the tips of his fingers had run up the length of her leg as he crawled up the bed towards her. It would have been impossible to try and restrain himself from touching her and he had carried on with his soft caresses. His nose had nuzzled against the curve of one of her breasts lightly and she had shivered, goose bumps rising over every inch of her exposed skin.

His clothes had quickly ended up strewn about the floor by the bed and her lingerie was carefully removed and stored some place for Robin's safe keeping. Starfire had giggled lightly as he had crawled up the length of her body and given her a boyish grin and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She had practically purred as his lips and tongue had made pathways and maps over the exposed skin of her body. His calloused finger tips had danced over every swell and crest of her body and she had enjoyed it tremendously. When she had reached out with delicate hands towards his body, Robin had been quick to push them away or had wrapped his much large fingers around her wrist and pinned her arm above her head before he would descend on her flesh again. Starfire had pouted and breathily announced her desire to touch him, feel him, taste him; he had simply replied with boyish grin before doing something so amazing with his mouth that she had floated above the bed in ecstasy.

At the final moment of their dance he had groaned out her name. Her real name. It had swirled around the room, intermingling with her gasps and pants and sticking to them like the sheen of perspiration already coating their bodies.

She had said nothing because it was at this point, the point where she was caught in a torrential downpour of sweet bliss, that she realised that she didn't know his real name.

...

The third time they had made love. There had been no seduction or desperate need to feel that the other was truly there and alive in their arms. It was pure love, affection and passion.

They had been sat together on the roof of Titans Tower, the warm evening air resting heavily against their bodies as they had stared off into the distance and simply talked. He had been sat on the edge of the roof, one leg dangling off and swaying in the breeze, the other propped up with his foot flat on the cement. Starfire had been sitting with him, her back pressed gently against his angled leg and her own resting in front of her.

It had been the intimate whispers in the romantic dusk shadows that had started them off. Robin's gruffly murmured declaration of love had ran through her veins like molten fire and she couldn't stop herself from running her soft lips up and down the column of his throat. It had quickly led on to Robin's body being sprawled on the roof as she had tortured him with her tongue, teeth, lips and fingers. The torture had continued as Starfire had slowly undressed herself, always floating just out of reach when he would reach out a hand to help.

When he had finally been able to grasp at her body he had pulled her down to the roof and spread her body out before him on his discarded cape before pressing the naked length of his own body against her. There had been a moment of whispered words and feather light caresses before they had shifted their hips and he had slid into her slowly.

The world had remained entirely still for a moment as they simply were. One of Robin's hands had been splayed across her cheek and in her hair; the other wrapped tightly around a lean thigh as he pushed himself closer and pulled her tightly against him. Starfire had pressed a hand against the thundering staccato of his heart and sighed as he had started a lazy thrusting rhythm against her body.

It felt like long delicious hours later when they reached their climax, their leisurely pace having barely sped up as they savoured each other. As he shuddered above her they shared a searing kiss that seemed to warm them from their lips to the tips of their toes.

As they had lay in the dusk, the stars and moon reflecting soft light over their cape-covered bodies, Starfire had whispered a question in his ear. Her finger tips had gently slid over his cheekbone as he had replied, "Richard."

...

A/N: There is another set of three moments mostly written already though they aren't as dreamy as these three are. I have the other one shots I'm working on as well underway and the next chapter of Titans standing. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. See you in a few days!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Look In – Part Two**

...

The first time they had been together as Kori and Richard had been a long time coming. They had been together for more time than was probably acceptable for them to wait this long, but it didn't matter. Richard had dipped into the "little" bank account Bruce Wayne had set up for him for luxuries and he had taken Kori far away from Jump City for a couple of days, ignoring the knowing winks and smirks from the rest of the team.

She wasn't entirely sure where he had taken her – the vast private jet had thrown her when they had arrived at the airfield, carefully disguised under holographic rings and civilian clothing. The flight had left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach; it felt unnatural for her to be hurtling through the air with no control.

But it had been worth it when they had stepped down the small stairway and had been on an airfield on the edge of a small tropical island. She had gasped and oohed and ahhed as Richard had led her down a small path towards a sturdy looking wooden villa and when he had told her that they were there on their own until the jet came back three days later, the smile on her face had been brilliant.

The villa had been beautiful – only the best for the Wayne dynasty after all. Huge panes of glass covered most of the walls, letting the warm sunshine in and offering a wonderful view of the luscious jungle and beach. Kori had squealed in delight at the clear blue waters off the white sandy edge of the island and had thrown her suitcase down before changing into the tiniest white bikini Richard had ever seen.

He had followed in a daze after quickly shedding his own clothes for a pair of swimming shorts. Her already tanned skin seemed to deepen in colour in front of his very eyes as she twirled around the shore line, her arms outstretched and head thrown back. She had tied her long scarlet hair back from her face and he was mesmerized as he watched the long tail of hair sway lightly around her body.

She had smiled all afternoon as he had placated her and allowed himself to let loose, running over the sand and splashing in the water for hours. He had made a scrumptious dinner over a small barbeque for them, sharing bites and kisses as they enjoyed their leisurely time together

Moving into the bedroom as the night sky dimmed had been a brilliant idea on Richard's part. They had yet to draw the blinds over the windows in there and the clear star filled sky had reminded Kori so much of her home world and the universe around them.

They had taken their time with each other, playful movements and laughter filling the villa late into the evening. With no one or anything else to worry about they were able to just be, if only for those few short hours. Whispered giggles and jokes passed afterwards and in between – it was fun, flirty and fiery.

Richard and Kori were happy.

...

The first time they had been together when he had become Nightwing was positively violent. He was enraged. Furious. Seeing red. He was uncertain if he would ever return to Gotham, to Batman, to Bruce Wayne. Or if he would ever forgive him.

She had waited in the garage of the tower to meet him, his visit to Gotham long overdue. Sighing with delight, she heard the squeal of rubber against asphalt as his cycle came tearing through the underground tunnel to the island. It had been difficult to keep in the gasp of shock and pleasure when it was not Robin who slammed the brakes on and stepped off the bike quickly, but Nightwing. It was a strange moment for Starfire as she watched her past, present and future collide within that one man.

And he was shaking - visibly shaking - with rage. He had thrown his helmet to the bench with such a force, the wooden perch had groaned and creaked. A few heavy breaths later and he was shouting, screaming about Batman taking away his own childhood. Stealing who he was – had been – and giving it away to another young boy.

She had tried to quieten and calm his trembling body, floating into the air and wrapping her legs around his waist, her hands softly clutching the sides of his jaw. Soft soothing words brushing against his cheek, his ear, his hair.

He had stopped shouting, but the gasping breaths continued as well as the violent shaking of his hands. Starfire had continued to coo into his ear and softly stroke his face, his hair, his neck, his shoulders, wherever she could reach. They had stood together in the garage for who knows how long before a frown had crossed Nightwing's face and he had wrapped one hand tightly against her rear and the other had threaded into her hair.

He had strode from the room without another word, holding the alien princess close to his shaking body as he headed up through the maze of the tower and into their room. As he walked, she felt his fingers unlatch the clasps keeping her uniform on her body and felt cloth and metal sag against her skin. The thrill of their team mates catching them like this had run through Starfire's body for a moment before fading sharply. Most of her uniform fell on the floor of the corridor before they had reached the bedroom.

Nightwing had practically tossed her body onto the bed before stopping still and staring. Small triangles of cloth covered the most intimate parts of her body and her boots were still covering the entire length of her legs. Starfire could only stare back as she raised her upper body using her elbows for support, her eyes trying to penetrate his mask. His panting breaths filled the room for a moment before he pulled the shirt of his uniform out of the tight fitting trousers and over his head.

The rest of the black and blue outfit quickly followed, except for the mask. Starfire was perplexed as he descended on her body; no words spoken as his hands roughly traversed her warm skin. The small scraps of underwear were torn from her body and her boots were roughly pulled from her legs. There was a moment of fumbling as he engorged member bumped against her inner thighs and his fingers probed for scant seconds before he had pushed his length into her.

He had been rough, hard thrusts and hard bites against her shoulders. It had not been unwanted by her, and she would have stopped him if she had not enjoyed it fully. Starfire knew that he needed this. To feel. To touch. To know that he was still really here.

As they had lain in the dark, he had reached up and finally peeled the mask from his face. Glancing up and meeting his gaze, the corners of her mouth quirked up. The smile did not reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kory," Dick sighed lightly. She only nodded.

...

One of the most difficult things I've ever written – but only because my space key sticks every third word or so. Let me know what you thought by PM if you're too embarrassed to review an M! Not as dreamy as the first part, but then the second scene wasn't dreamy at all! I do have another part half written - I'm more than happy to take any requests.


End file.
